


First Encounter

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Adorable, Awkward, Love, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To an outsider, Elliot and Leo most likely looked as if they were having some kind of staring competition, as they were simply standing before one another in Elliot’s bedroom, eyes locked. But this was not the case. Elliot and Leo were indeed staring at each other, but they were trying to figure out what step to take next, and neither one knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

To an outsider, Elliot and Leo most likely looked as if they were having some kind of staring competition, as they were simply standing before one another in Elliot’s bedroom, eyes locked. But this was not the case. Elliot and Leo were indeed staring at each other, but they were trying to figure out what step to take next, and neither one knew.

“I, uhm, you could, I mean …” Elliot trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

Leo let his own hair fall over his face, hiding the eyes that Elliot loved so. “Maybe we should do it … together? At the same time?”

Elliot nodded vehemently at Leo’s suggestion. “Should I do me? I mean – should I take off my … or do you want to?”

A wry smile crept onto Leo’s lips despite himself. He thought Elliot endearing all the time, but in this particular moment it overwhelmed Leo with its force. _I love him_ , he thought to himself. “I’ll do you,” he replied, stepping closer to Elliot.

Leo reached his delicate fingers towards Elliot’s school uniform, deftly undoing all the buttons and pushing the jacket off of Elliot’s shoulders. He could hear Elliot’s harsh breathing, and when he looked up, Elliot’s face was red as a rose, and his eyes were looking at the floor intently.

“Elliot, do you still want this?” Leo asked, ready and willing to abandon this endeavour.

Elliot replied with a forceful shake of his head, and he reached out to rid Leo of his school jacket. Hands between them, the two removed each other’s shirts, and then drew awed fingers down bare skin. After a few moments, pants and undergarments were removed and the two stared in wonder at each other, looking away in embarrassment when caught.

Elliot mashed his lips together, biting on the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know what to do next, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He leaned forward and kissed Leo.

They had only kissed a handful of times, usually in the moments before and after a fight. But tonight was about more than kisses, so Elliot drew Leo closer to him and walked them over to the bed where Leo tumbled down first and Elliot followed after, leaning over the top of Leo’s body.

“Should we … I don’t know what to do,” Elliot admitted, his face red once again.

“I don’t know what to do, either,” Leo admitted, hands tentatively reaching forward to grasp between Elliot’s legs.

Elliot gasped and his body bucked beneath Leo’s touch. Leo’s long fingers started to draw away, but Elliot stayed his hand. When he looked into Leo’s eyes, their violet was mesmerising and he leaned forward to remove Leo’s glasses.

Leo’s fingers were stroking and Elliot’s breaths were gasping. He still leaned over Leo’s body, hands propping himself up. Every so often, he buried his face into the crook of Leo’s neck, inhaling his wild scent and feeling his hair on his skin. When he came, he cried out Leo’s name and bit down softly on his shoulder. He could hear Leo’s harsh breathing in his ear, and his fingers still stroking softly. Elliot pulled back and kissed Leo between panted breaths.

Slowly, he lowered himself down Leo’s body, kissing every patch of skin he passed. Soon enough his mouth was where it wanted to be and he closed his lips over Leo. The sharp intake of breath that followed made Elliot's heart soar. He wasn’t sure if he was doing any of this right, but Leo’s hands were in his hair and Leo was making these moans that Elliot wanted to hear him make forever.

When Leo cried out his name and came, Elliot moved up to lie next to him. Leo’s harsh breaths were music in Elliot’s ears, and he could already imagine the melody he would write to accompany them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://phkink.tumblr.com/post/101637281138/elliot-leo-first-time-should-definitely-be-some


End file.
